Portable terminals, such as mobile telephones, have been used in various fields due to their convenience and portability. Such portable terminals have provided various input types to support user functions. For example, some portable terminals are equipped with a touch screen having a touch panel and a display panel. This may allow a user to select a specific image displayed on the display panel by processing touch input with the touch panel. In addition, a portable terminal may provide various functions such as a call function, an audio play function, a text message function, a digital broadcast reception function, a short distance wireless communication function, an Internet access function, and the like. Recently, portable terminals have allowed users to multi-task by allowing a plurality of functions to execute in parallel.
Portable terminals provide a message application function capable of enabling a user to transmit and receive a text. However, as shown in FIG. 1, although the transmitted or received message may be stored in a database, the portable terminal may not allow a user to arbitrarily edit the transmitted or received message.
Users may attempt to edit a transmitted or received text using a memo function such that a given message is cut and pasted onto a memo execution screen. As shown in FIG. 2, the user may edit the copied message displayed on the memo screen. However, copying the message onto a memo execution screen may generate duplicate data unnecessarily. In addition, it is inconvenient that a user cannot immediately edit a message without having to manually cut and paste the text message onto a memo application screen. In addition, it is inconvenient that the user has to manually associate the message with the memo data.